


More Summer Fun With μ's!

by tokidokisuiyobi



Series: Fun With μ's! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Breast Envy, Breast Expansion, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Group Sex, Huge Breasts, Illustrations, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Multi, Public Nudity, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Tsundere Love, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokisuiyobi/pseuds/tokidokisuiyobi
Summary: As Honoka tries to figure out how to manage the idols' new changes, things end up becoming much more exciting than they did the day before.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Fun With μ's! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626718
Kudos: 6





	More Summer Fun With μ's!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Summer Fun With μ's!", so try to check out that one first!
> 
> Illustrations drawn by me. 
> 
> As always, comments are welcome.

"So that's how this all happened..."

Maki, who had pretty much become the group's spokesperson within the last few hours, finished explaining to Honoka mostly everything that had happened that day, with others cutting in with occasionally to add their opinion or point of view. As the story neared its end, she found it understandably difficult to describe the immature squabble that went down between herself and Nico wholeheartedly. When the conclusion had finally been reached, Honoka calmly digested the new information without a hint of anger or trying to point the blame at anyone, as expected of μ's dependable leader.

At about time in which the sunset was already underway, Honoka had opened her eyes to a spectacular sight upon finally finishing her afternoon nap. Seeing how little time remained until night, the tomato amiably promised her an explanation once the situation at hand had been properly taken care of. That being said, none of the idols had the slightest clue to do next. Well, except Maki, that is. Coming from a wealthy family, nobody was particularly surprised when she informed everyone that her family owned a beach house not too far from where they currently were, and with that new piece of information revealed, Honoka gathered up all of her belongings and returned them to her family's drink truck, then joined everyone else as they all combined their strength to transport the bustiest idol along the beach. After a while, they hauled their cargo through the adequately wide sliding glass door in the back, bringing them to the present moment, which depicted all of the idols, still dressed (or partially dressed) in their swimsuits, standing in the living room where they quickly proceeded to get Honoka all caught up on what had happened.

Since Maki's beach house was somewhat expensive and high-class, the size of the place and the rooms within it didn't make Nico feel claustrophobic, that role instead being assigned to the furniture, which were now being gently squished up against her new idol charm points as she lay face first on top of them. Now that Maki's lengthy description of the day's events had finally reached its conclusion, Honoka found herself free to talk and began to voice her opinion on the tall tale without a moment's delay.

"Maki, I assume you've apologized to Nico already, correct?" she asked sternly, flashing a look at both of the girls, who quietly blushed and nodded in response, taking a quick look back on the offhand kiss they shared. With that out of the way, Honoka moved on. "You and Nico do have arguments every so often, but you have to remember not to take it too far. According to what was said, she was visibly uncomfortable, so you knew that she didn't like it and still kept on going anyway. That's definitely going overboard even if you meant to retaliate playfully, although it doesn't really seem like she even did anything wrong here. I think you just took the situation as an opportunity to be mean to her."

The redhead hung her head in shame, then mumbled "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine as long as you learn from your mistakes. Just make sure you don't let it happen again!" Honoka scolded sincerely, then turned her attention towards the somewhat literal elephant in the room and changed her voice to be much less harsh. "And for you, Nico!"

Nico suddenly lifted her face and affixed her sight on the group leader upon hearing her name being called. "Y-yes...?"

"This could actually be quite beneficial for you. Plus, you always wanted a bigger chest, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but not this big! I can't even move around on my own with these things strapped to my chest, and my field of vision is often limited due to these things filling up my line of sight! I can't even reach around them!"

Doing her best to control her anger, the twin-tailed girl finished her rebuttal, then leaned forward a little more from atop her mountainous mounds in order to improve her view of everyone, further demonstrating her argument. Though Rin had presented a very similar statement earlier and was immediately shut down, Honoka replied right away, almost as if she had one prepared.

"Yes, but which would you rather have? Practically nonexistent boobs, or crazy huge ones?"

"Anything but what I had before" Nico grumbled, expressing slight annoyance. However, exactly what the displeasure in her voice was aimed at remained unknown, whether it was it was from the sick and tiredness she felt when she imagined her old, washboard chest, or from the fact that (though she didn't want to admit it) Honoka had a good point. In the end, both of these factors probably contributed to it equally.

"See? It's not so bad after all, is it?" Honoka encouraged. "I don't mean to discredit your new problems, of course, but we all pick up our own quirky problems throughout life, and I'm sure that if we all stick together and work hard we'll be able to overcome our problems in no time! That especially goes for you, Nico!"

Time and time again, Honoka boasted an uncanny ability to stay cheerful and optimistic no matter the situation, even when presented with a difficult one such as this. With this dispute now resolved, the conversation continued.

"So, as I said before, this could be very beneficial for you. For all of us, in fact. A large-busted idol unit has never really been done before, especially if we include a bust as large as Nico's. Now we have a gimmick, a brand, something to sell ourselves on!"

"That sounds good and all, but your chest is still quite small, and the same goes for Umi. Plus, Maki used the rest of the milk on Nico, so I don't think the idea of becoming a busty idol group will be able work." 

"I'll be the one to decide that" Honoka replied, proudly pointing her thumb towards herself, "We'll head back to the beach tomorrow morning and take another look at things with a fresh mindset! After that, we can head back here once more and take each other's measurements so Kotori can design new outfits for us and, once we really get back down to business, I'll start work on appointing Nico as the leader of Bibi, since she's just begging to be front and center with a body like that."

The leader's positivity had by now proved to be contagious, with smiles having formed on all of the idols faces by now, and even Nico had begun to brighten up to the girl's supportive words and the new, prestigious role that she had just been promised within her idol sub-unit, she then blushed at the thought, not quite knowing if her modesty was prepared to be in a front-and-center position, or even to be on stage at all, even if she was adequately covered up.

With her speech now finished, she dismissed the busty idols and joined them as they made their way upstairs to each claim a room to sleep in, with some of the girls having to pair up. In the end, with the only light source being the moon and the stars, only two girls remained inside the dim living room: Maki and Nico.

"Aren't you going to go upstairs?" Nico asked.

"I think I'd rather spend the night with you," Maki answered shyly while looking down at her fidgeting fingers, then nervously cracked a joke. "After all, what if someone breaks in and tries to kidnap you? I'd be right here sleeping on the couch, ready to come to your rescue!"

Nico replied reassuringly through a fit of giggles, "I know you're trying to make things up to me, but i think your heart is a little misplaced this time. I don't think you have to worry about anyone kidnapping me!"

"I guess I was being a little silly, but I really do want to stay down here with you tonight!" Maki insisted. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier today. I really didn't mean it, and I didn't even say it just because I was angry. I only said it to act scary so nobody would try to stop me. I just thought you'd look really cute with huge boobies, and I ended up getting carried away. Oh, and, by the way. I didn't post those pictures and videos I took with my camera. I thought I'd let you post them yourself when you decided that you're ready. Or, if you never did, I thought we could keep them around and look back on them fondly someday..."

"Wait- YOU THOUGHT I'D LOOK CUTE!?" Nico reacted angrily, then hesitated for a moment before continuing in a much calmer voice "Then... _am_ I cute?"

Maki took a second to find the proper words for her answer, but she quickly came to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able get her point across by using just words, so instead, she briefly looked up into Nico's eyes before fluttering them closed, leaned in, and then pressed her lips against her senpai's, not letting herself pull away until she felt was satisfied.

"Yeah..." Maki brazenly confessed, while simultaneously letting down her love's hair and running her fingers through it. "You're unbearably cute, and the others probably think so too, especially Nozomi. I know I was just playing around and trying to convince you to have a drink earlier when I said that big boobs could help you become a top idol, but now that we've come this far it honestly wouldn't surprise me one bit if you actually did reach top idol status because of this. Like, all it took Honoka was one look at you and she made you the leader of Bibi!"

"No way! I look like a total freak!" Nico apprehensively expressed her doubts "and besides, how will I dance? I can hardly even move around, you know that!"

"Don't tell yourself that! You're absolutely adorable, and I'll do everything in my power to prove that to you~"

Maki's comforting words caused a warmness to spread through Nico's massive body as she quickly began to regain her confidence. Now knowing that trying to argue would be futile, she gave up, instead opting to remain silent and just carry on listening as the redhead continued.

"I really do find it alluring how the contrast between your enormous breasts and your thin figure compliment each other so well" The mature looking one carried on complimenting her companion, lightly tracing her finger along the bulging feminine bits as she started to make her way around them, navigating around furniture along the way. "And the way they emphasize your scanty tushie makes it look more round and perky than ever before, gets my heart racing like nothing else!"

"H-hey, don't call it my tushie...! I'm not a child, y'know!" The dark-haired girl pouted with a hint of nervousness.

Finally having made her way behind Nico's tremendous form, Maki withdrew her finger, now placing the palm of her hand over the frilly bikini bottom belonging to the girl in front of her. After gently caressing her senpai's slight curves, she then leaned in a little more and began to kiss and nibble up and along the girl's inner thighs, encouraging few sharp noises from her lips. "And the way they overpower you, in which you always respond by throwing a tantrum~♥. But what excites me most..." the shorter haired idol began her praise once more, but soon held her thought. Instead, she opted to fervently thrust her face between her lover's thighs, nipping and snapping at whatever happened to be on the other side of the thin fabric protecting her decency.

In response to the sudden overwhelming stimulation, Nico's fingers clenched, grabbing handfuls of flesh as she let out a stifled cry of satisfaction. With her hands' natural reaction accidentally spurring herself on even further, with her hips trembling and her body squirming, her energetic, lustful movements caused her oversized udders to wobble around wildly like jelly. In the end, the only garment that had been keeping her chaste had now become thoroughly sopping wet, all thanks to her domineering lover.

"...Is how sensitive your body has become." Maki finished her sentence at long last, then followed the perimeter of her sweetheart's gigantic boobies to the front, where she generously gave yet another long, heated smooch. Without any further dialogue, Nico witnessed her love crouch down and disappear past the horizon of her gloriously fattened tits, leaving her to quietly anticipate what would happen next. That question was answered momentarily once she suddenly began to feel a damp sensation grind against one of her magnified nipples, causing her own breathing to become more jagged along with her partner's as she started to get worked up once more. After a minute or two, she heard a sharp gasp and felt the weighty sensation press forcefully into her thick, unyielding nub, followed by the slightly bigger and much less wet sensation of her lover tiredly slumping forward, falling into the large chest pillow in front of her. The soft, overgrown mammary belonging to her adorable senpai ended up being the last thing Maki felt as she drifted off to sleep in her peaceful afterglow, with Nico following suit shortly after, satisfied with seeing a side of her usually reserved companion that she didn't normally get to see. 

Meanwhile, a flash of light within the night sky was suddenly caught the eye of a particularly attentive girl upstairs.

"What is it, Nozomi-chan? Is something wrong?" Eli inquired as her own companion wriggled out of her arms and walked over to the window.

"A shooting star!" the older one replied, bringing her hands together as if to pray.

"Ooooh! What will you wish for?"

"I'm not telling~ They say that if you tell someone your wish, it won't come true. Just be patient, then maybe you'll notice."

Nozomi enthusiastically returned to the bed that she currently shared with Eli, quickly snuggling her way back into her arms, ready for whatever would take place the following day.

"Wakey wakey, you two!"

Upon hearing Honoka descend the staircase and make her morning wake up call, Maki and Nico were abruptly awakened, frantically trying to make themselves look decent before the others noticed what they had been up to. Most of the idols were still dressed only in their swimsuits (either fully or partially) due to leaving their only change of clothes at the beach overnight. The only girl who was fully dressed in normal clothes was Honoka, who never even changed out of them, and instead opted out of participating in beach activities in favor of using her time to catch up on sleep. Once everyone had made their way downstairs, the leader called a quick meeting, getting the day started without a second's hesitation.

"Alright, everyone! Have a quick breakfast if you need to, and take a shower if you feel especially grimy," Honoka commanded, "If not, you can always just take a dip in the water. I'm gonna need everyone to get ready as soon as possible, then we'll all return to the beach to investigate further!"

Everyone let out a groan of tiredness, then split up, either heading to the bathroom for a quick shower, or to the cupboards for a snack. Well, everyone who didn't have an immobilizing bust, which left Nico feeling somewhat dejected. Though she had less cooking experience out of the two of them, Maki took this opportunity to finally return the favor by preparing a basic breakfast for the both of them, then quickly tied the older girl's hair back up into her signature twin-tails. Eventually, after about an hour had passed since waking, all the girls, surrounded the hefty girl who had been planted in the living room and combined their strength to relocate her, along with themselves, to the area of the beach that they had spent so much time at the day before. Today's sun shined down pleasantly on the busty group of idols once again as the waves crashed calmly, all of their belongings from the previous day still exactly where they had been left.

Including the drink truck.

"So, from what I was told, the rest of this was apparently given to Nico, right? That means this thing should be empty..." With the rest of the group trailing behind her, Honoka arrived at the truck parked at the far end of the beach, then rubbed the side of the tank fastened to the back of it. "I'm a little surprised though. This thing _is_ pretty huge..."

"Well, so is Nico" Kotori reminded her.

After taking a moment to think things over once more, the energetic flatty turned the valve, but it didn't budge.

"What's wrong Honoka? Is it stuck?" Hanayo timidly asked.

The girl persisted, wiggling the valve a bit, then turning a few more times with all her might. She was just about to give up when...

"Look! Something's coming out of the hose again!" The other, dark-haired flatty indicated

"Guys... I don't think Nico actually got the rest of the tank. I think it just got jammed, or something like that..." the leader specified, turning the valve off again to avoid wasting the drink, then picking the hose up off the sand and wiping the tip with her shirt. "However, this is great news! If your claims are correct, then we can actually use this to become a busty idol group and take the world by storm!"

Everyone looked at each other with excitement in their eyes at the thought. Soon, they would catch the public's attention and become scouted by a talent agency, turning them into a legitimate idol group! With burning determination in her eyes, the girl holding the hose held it out and asked in a cheerful voice.

"Alright, who's first!?"

A good amount of the idols looked down and inspected their chests, expressing a bit of confusion.

"C'mon everyone! If we're going to make this work, we're going to need a lot of you to size up even more!" Honoka insisted, especially setting her gaze on Hanayo and Umi, the smallest of the group, "Now, I'll ask again. Who wants to be first?"

Maki slowly raised her hand, still feeling a little guilty about what she had done the day before. "M-me. I'll go first..."

Loosening the knots on her bikini top slightly as she walked closer to the truck, she then grabbed the hose and inserted it into her mouth herself, signalling the valve to be turned. Soon after, she was met with the milk's sweetness, which she carefully managed to gulp down.

"Whoa! I know you all told me about this before, but it's still hard to believe, even now that I'm seeing it myself!" Honoka marveled at the redhead's steady growth, eventually shutting off the liquid's steady flow once the girl's breasts had reached about the size of beachballs, just like Eli and Nozomi had.

"This is a bit much, isn't it?" Maki said in response while hiding her nipples, fully understanding that she knew she had no right to complain.

"Well, I don't know exactly how much is left, but I think I'm going to try to get everyone to about this size," The leader revealed with a straight face. "I feel like it's a good size that remains eyecatching while still allowing a nice range of movement."

Maki nodded, showing that she understood, then retreated further down the beach to visit with her sweetheart. The group of idols had by now come to terms with the fact that their torso would become fully exposed during this process, but despite this, they still felt a little nervous at the thought of exposing themselves in such a way.

"How about you next, Umi?"

"I'm sorry but... I can't" the long-haired flatty insisted. "I still have to make sure to do archery, and besides, I'm the group's physical trainer, remember? I'm sure you all will need a lot of help from me coming up."

"Oh, come on! I won't make you as big as I just made Maki, I suppose, but I'm sure you can handle a bit more up top at the very least, right?"

With that, the girl reluctantly gave in to her childhood friend's encouragement and stepped forward, then popped the hose into her mouth.

"Don't go overboard, okay?"

"Okay"

That being her cue, Honoka turned the valve once more, releasing a torrent of cool liquid down her friend's throat. Cutting this session much shorter than the previous one, the valve shut off after only a few seconds, leaving her with large basketballs on her chest, much like Rin had given herself.

"These are still a little larger than I had anticipated..."

"Don't worry! When we become idols, you'll be glad you have them!"

The now formerly flat-chested young woman then made her way back to her spot in the crowd, and the leader called out once more, inviting yet another idol to her side.

"Hanayo? I see that you're still pretty small. How about you come on up and I'll help you out with that!"

The timid girl nervously stepped forward, promptly receiving a mouthful of the creamy treat without further delay, her somewhat modest chest swiftly gaining more weight as a result.

"Oops- I may have overdone it a little..." Honoka admitted, looking legitimately apologetic after leaving the other girl with a pair of feminine spheres that hung down to almost her knees, at the same time reaching forward and to each side with nearly the same amount of distance while barely showing a hint of sag.

"W-wah~!" Hanayo squeaked out in surprise, her face burning pink upon looking down and discovering her enormous figure.

"Don't worry! I think she looks super duper cute this way, nya~!" Rin reassured her as she rushed over to help her closest companion and hugged her close, their embrace causing the brunette's enlarged breasts to squish around and against the redhead's athletic body. Then, after giving her a brief smooch, Rin helped to keep her partner's balance as they stepped back from the truck and returned to the crowd.

"Okay, next is Kotori... and then I'll go last."

Kotori stepped up confidently, having been friends with assertive idol since childhood, she felt like she had nothing to worry about as long as they were together. Almost instantly, the ditzy girl introduced the rich, creamy beverage to her body, causing her breasts to quickly expand just like before. Though she had bothered by the drink's effects the night before, even losing her temper a little and taking it out on Nozomi, she now felt quite different about it, now that it had been backed with a convincing promise of idol fame from her dear Honoka. By the time she'd finished this thought, however, she found that her growth had also finished.

"This is it? You sure you don't want to give me more? I can take whatever you give me, y'know..." Kotori generously contested, who's bust size had landed in the realm of Rin's and Umi's.

"Yes, I'm sure," The leader immediately began her explanation "By doing this, I ended up conveniently splitting everyone up into three categories. Umi, Rin, and Kotori have been assigned a more modest size due to their athletics and important roles within the group that would be difficult to accomplish otherwise, while Eri, Nozomi, and Maki were assigned a much bigger size due to their mature sex appeal. In the end, that leaves Hanayo and Nico, even larger girls who are otherwise small and prudish"

"Then which category do you fall into?" Nozomi curiously brought up a question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well, I fall into the last one, but for a different reason. After all, I _am_ the leader, and in turn, the face of μ's and the face of my sub-group, Printemps. I only thought it was appropriate that I get to be the biggest out of all of us, ending up with whatever size the amount of milk left inside that tank decides to make me."

Upon hearing that, the other idols let out an excited cheer as Honoka put her nervousness aside and affixed the tip of the hose inside her own mouth, then forcefully turned the valve all the way to the left.

The excitable girl sat down with her back against the rear of the truck as she was quickly met with a warm, pleasant feeling inside her chest, which soon began to feel particularly restrictive as she quickly outgrew her paltry b-cup bra. In response, she frantically reached behind herself to undo the hooks, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as she was relieved of her discomfort, her breasts now making their way out from under the shirt of her casual wear outfit and making their way down her lap.

_I wish you could see me now... Mika... Fumiko... Hideko...! No, not just my schoolmates...! My friends, my family... sister Yukiho... mother... father... Everyone's going to be so proud of me...!_

By now, Honoka's honkers had already begun to bloat past Hanayo's size, their edges now hastily creeping across the toasty sand, dislodging a pleasant sigh from her throat upon contact. Hardly being able to hold back their desires any longer, Umi and Kotori flashed each other a look to inform each other that they were on the same page, then hurried over to the growing girl with no time to spare. Despite the immense weight of the leader's briskly expanding mounds of flesh, Kotori's hand vigorously wormed its way past them, sliding into the fairly lose waistband of her shorts, then finding its way down her lacy panties until she happened upon a soaking wet patch deep between her legs. Once that had been found, she rubbed eagerly while covering her partner's cheek with smooches and running her fingers through her hair. Meanwhile, Umi boldly thrust her face into one of her sweetheart's widening areolas and caught a fat nipple between her lips, which she then began to sensually nibble on. That was all it took for Honoka to reach a long-awaited climax, her hips bucking uncontrollably against the weight of her swollen sexiness, with Kotori then nuzzling up against her once she took notice of what was happening.

_That's right... With this kind of body... I'd also be able to satisfy my dear Kotori and Umi..._

Honoka dreamily thought to herself in the midst of her feminine release as she continued to mindlessly gorge herself on the fatty, milky beverage. As she sat there, lazily being pleasured by her two favorite girls in a daze of eroticism, she felt just like a fat cow, feeding to her heart's desire as if that were the only thing that mattered in the world. Now that her panties had now been deeply saturated with evidence of her never-ending love for the two girls, Kotori moved her hand inside them, parting her companion's trimmed labia and jamming two fingers deep inside her cramped pussy. In response, the walls of her vaginal tunnel clamped down harder as she let out lust-soaked scream that almost ejected the hose from her mouth. Still trying her best to hang on to the milk dispensing tube, the tired girl's feeble body, which was already weak from the last time her feelings reached their apex, plunged into yet another fierce orgasm. Upon witnessing her lover cum for the second time, Kotori settled herself into a comfortable sitting position next to her and guided her lover's hand down into the front of her drenched swimsuit bottom. Adding that to the list of sensations that assaulted her overly sensitive nervous system, the poor idol whimpered softly as she was brought to the cusp of yet another extensive frenzy.

All the while, the other idols stood around and observed awkwardly, having promised themselves to keep hold of their shame. Though the egregious display of affection that their leader and her two childhood friends put on did prove to be tempting, Rin and Hanayo only gave each other light smooches, Nozomi and Eri never went further then lightly feeling each other up, and Nico and Maki seemed to be only snuggling together.

Back on the other side of Honoka's increasingly massive endowments, Umi had long ago found that her darling's nipple had grown much too large to fit in her mouth. After making do by licking and nibbling it for a while, she finally stumbled upon the same idea Maki had come up with the night before, removing her side-tie swimsuit panties and straddling the painfully stiff teat between her slick thighs. As she began to passionately grind her lower lips directly against the rosy, unbearably sensitive nub, it audibly incited even more deliciously desirous reactions from the swelling idol.

_Bigger...! BIGGER...!! I want to be even bigger... I wanna be... the biggest... I mean cutest...! Idol... ever..._

Wave after wave of carnal pleasure powerfully crashed into her as her bust size advanced further and further, her massive figure jiggling uncontrollably to match her relentless twitches and spasms as the others standing around and watching noted that she surpassed Nico's size long ago. Just then, while in the process of anxiously rubbing her thighs together in a shaky attempt to suppress her libido, Nozomi suddenly stumbled upon a crucial realization.

"Uhh... Elicchi? Rin? Hanayo? We may have a bit of a problem."

"Yes?" They all answered one after another.

"I don't think that tank will ever run out..." the oldest nervously revealed.

"What do you mean!?" the blonde questioned her lover.

"Remember last night, when I got up from our bed to closer examine a shooting star outside our window?" Nozomi began her explanation "At the time, I made a nozomi (wish) that everything would always work out for us! So when Honoka took the lead and started making all these plans for the group, they all worked out in her favor. For example, when she decided to turn us into a busty idol group, the next day she found the drink truck to be refilled, even though Maki had used the rest of it on Nico last night."

"Wait- but wasn't it just jammed?" Hayano inquired.

Nozomi shook her head solemnly, then answered "I don't think so. I think that's just part of the way things are subtly influenced by wishes when they are granted. Now Honoka declared that she'd use the rest of the tank on herself, but because of my wish, I don't think it'll ever run out!"

Now that they had all been debriefed on Nozomi's concerns, they all ran towards Honoka, her gigantic jiggly bits now becoming so large that they'd practically fill the living room in Maki's beach house. Rin frantically pulled a bottomless Umi off of the giant nipple and shook her by the shoulders, trying to snap her back to reality.

"Umi! You need to help us, nya! Nozomi made a wish last night and now Honoka's getting too big! At this rate she'll never stop!!" Rin desperately cried out, then got a move-on once Umi demonstrated sufficient understanding of the situation. After jogging around the perimeter of the bustiest idol's burgeoning assets as fast as they possibly could, Nozomi latched onto the valve and tried her best to turn it to the right.

"It's no use! It won't even budge. She must've turned it real tight."

However, at the same time, Rin had nimbly squeezed her way past the girl's overly inflated chest-pillows, taking hold of the fairly lengthy hose. Due to being caught within the grip of her own deep cleavage, it took a few tries for the spunky redhead to yank the tube out of Honoka's mouth before it finally gave in. The moment it did, however, Umi jumped in and gave her lover a long kiss on the lips, her bikini top loudly creaking as she thrust her tongue inside and lapped up any last drops of milk that remained inside her mouth.

"Hey! Why'd it stop!?" Honoka complained once she had calmed down from her erotic frenzy.

"Well..." Nozomi started her apology "Last night, I caught the sight of a shooting star and I quickly made a nozomi for good luck. However, that ended up including an infinite supply of milk, so I had to step in and take matters into my own hands!"

"Besides," Eli added to her darling's speech, "Don't you think you're big enough now? You're like, three times Nico's size, and you take up a reasonable portion of the beach!"

"And you were so busy being a brazen pervert that if we didn't step in, you may have grown big enough to crush buildings!" Umi scolded strictly in nothing but an ill-fitting bikini top, making her the biggest hypocrite of them all.

"Y-you're right... I'm sorry." their immeasurably busty leader apologized in a somber tone. "I guess we should start preparing to become a busty idol group now, isn't that right?"

"It's going to be pretty difficult with those things attached to your front now, don't you think?" Hanayo quietly pointed out.

"Hanayo, listen up," Honoka looked the timid idol right in her eyes, flashing her a reassuring look while cozily petting her vast, fleshy immensity, "The road to becoming an idol will _always_ be a difficult one. However, with enough effort and perseverance, we will make it. I'm one-hundred percent sure of that, especially with that wish Nozomi made last night~"

_I wish everything will work out for us_


End file.
